villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vagabond's Odyssey
The wasteland of emptiness lay vast across the horizon, purple wisps of energy flitted about the ground and skies. Bones lay strewn across the ground, as hollowed out carcasses of were once buildings stood, uttering noises as a calm wind flowed through large gaping holes. White orbs were suspended in air in some random locations, whether or not sentient was to be discovered, whilst a large void in the purple sky was opened up, revealing even more empty color, a grey-purple. It was here that those whose souls have been destroyed or shattered were sent. There was no escape from this endless desparity of existence, as none could truly conceive such a miserable existence. The constant pain of still somewhat existing and teetering on the edge, trying to discover the afterlife believed in. Truly, Misery was the only way to describe how horrid the land was on the psyche of a soul. The constant mental pain backed by a weak will was no way to exist. A portal opened suddenly over this barren world, disturbing it for what seemed to be the first time in an innumerable span of years. Emerging from the rift was a pale figure, white as a ghost. As the air of this world touched his form, he began to glow with an otherworldy blue hue that evaporated from his body like tongues of flame. He cast an unconscious woman to the desolate ground, a figure whose entire form was midnight-blue. Her wrists were bound in ethereal chains that he held in a clenched fist. The portal closed behind him, and he drifted forward. For the longest time, there was silence. Nothing more. Just this pale figure and the poor, disheveled woman. The silence itself seemed to glean a presence amongst the recent duo; but it also seemed to be hiding a far more stranger aspect to the land. Finally, the man spoke, addressing the empty air. "I know you're here, Old Ones...come on out, I've brought you something..." All was silent for a few moments, before faint whispering was heard, which over a short period, became louder and faster, before all became silent once more. Cracking was heard, the snapping of bones and other exoskeletal parts, when the man turned around, he found himself facing a teal cloaked creature, three eyes glowing from under the hood, whilst two mantis-like arms protruded out the front; tentacles of a squid dangled down beneath the cloak, alongside what appeared to be mantis feet. A voice came from this creepily formulated mantis-squid being, it was rough, yet at the same time mysterious and shady, "As I had predicted eons ago... You have arrived... Almagest..." Almagest chuckled. "Really? Then you also know why I am here." The three glowing orbs traded places, each one moving over to another's spot; the creature moved it's body much like a puzzle, changing its shape and form, but hidden in the folds of its cloak, "Aware. Prepared. The Speaker for those who cannot use the linguistics. Nthieo was wondering if you'd come." The arms shifted down to where the legs were as the tentacles took the arms place, "What you desire is indeed here." Almagest jerked the chain. "Will this be adequate payment?" At that moment, a shrill shriek was heard, casting its wide range across all of the Divok-Kilon. The void up in the sky became a deep blue, as purple, slime covered tendrils burst forth, as if reaching for something far below. The ground itself quaked in fear at the power of this creature, its scream cracking the ground open and shattering nearby buildings to rubble. It all took only a few moments, but a mere scream caused what could have been senseless destruction, had it not been already annihilated long ago. "It seems that it will be a correct amount for the trade." A blue circle formed before Almagest, "Nthieo is most pleased." The creature's body shifted once more, two glowing orbs now the eyes as one blue eye was attached to the arm tentacle, which was next to another bug-like appendage. "The item will be of great use to you. Of that, I am correct." Almagest nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you. I'd shake your hand, if you had one." The creature seemed to ignore Almagest, as if he did not exist anymore, not even responding to what he had said. In fact, the creature floated past him, making its way to the female. "Awaken." It shook her, "There is much to be done and much to do. Time draws near, the Great Barrier weakens. Awaken." After a few moments of shaking, the woman's eyes began to flicker. She turned her head, directing her half-open gaze at Almagest. "I trusted you," she said. Angrily. Accusingly. "I loved you." Almagest moved to her. He knelt down by her, leaning in close. "Still holding onto your pride even now, Andromeda? I can't say I'm terribly surprised. You've worn that pride like a veil all those years. What are you trying to hide, Andromeda? Is it the fear you've lived with all your life? The terrible loneliness of your existence? You need that veil- in fact, you can't live without it, right?" Andromeda glared at Almagest in silence. "I must ask," said Almagest, "does that veil of yours block out the screams of the scores you've murdered in war? Does it shroud the darkness festering in you? Does it mask your self-loathing? "Stop," commanded Andromeda, a tinge of fear intermingling with the anger in her voice. "And above all," continued Almagest, undeterred, "does it hide your childish desperation for love? That emptiness you feel rotting inside you? You've reigned over your Kingdom for years, and you hold the respect of your subjects...because they're afraid of you. Afraid of the murderer who sent them out to kill or be killed. How can they love someone like that? "You lie," snarled Andromeda. Almagest took her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his empty eyes. "Perhaps that's why you seized the first chance at love you ever truly had, and threw yourself at my feet like a pet dog craving attention. You know, we both have something in common. We both know who you really are, the woman you've desperately, at all costs, tried to hide from the world." Pulling at her chain, he lifted her enough for him to whisper into her ear. "You're broken, Andromeda. Weighed down by shame and guilt, shrouded in a veil of haughty pride. And without that veil to cover your true face, you can't even look at yourself. Is that not pathetic?" He dropped her to the barren ground. A single tear escaped her fury-filled eyes. "I loved you too, Andromeda," said Almagest. "You were much sweeter forced than most others who were willing." In the silence that followed, a second scream was heard, from the void itself, a dragon-like, bug-serpent shot forth from the clouds, four tentacles following suit, scales gleaming in the strange purple light of the land. It came down, slamming into the nearby ground, creating a billowing dust cloud. When that cloud blew away, the red colored creature stood there. Apparently, it had no eyes to know where to go, but it was able to make before the three individuals. "You came Sfied, I wondered if you'd forgotten." The cloaked bug stated, the creature seemed to nod in response. Telepathically, Sfied spoke, "The girl is ours. As you predicted, Sahrok. She is ours, our key to our lock." "Indeed, but these two also have quite an interesting quarrel." Sahrok added. "Almagest..." Sfied iterated mentally, "The girl is ours now, how about you go? Get your body moving, you're going too slow." "But first," said Almagest, "I expect you to deliver on your end of the bargain. Her soul for the Circlet of the Unseen." Sahrok's tentacle moved forth, holding said circlet in front of Almagest, as a second tentacle grabbed Anromeda's arm. The tentacle remained in place for him to take he circlet, which began to glow light blue runes on its outer surface. "Desire begets indiscriminate considersation." Sahrok stated, allowing the circlet to float in the air by itself, removing his tentacle. "Thank you kindly," said Almagest, taking the circlet in hand. Sahrok paused for a moment, staring blankly at Almagest, before more tentacles suddenly wrapped around Andromeda. All the while, Sahrok continued to rudely stare, but it was as if he wasn't speaking to Almagest, "Your freedom can only get closer, your ambition shall see you to that end. Your will is stronger than even mine." Simplistic sentences, broken apart. "If there is anything else, then speak, I grow tired of your scent, it has a certain reek." Sfied spoke to Almagest. "Rudeness is uncalled for," said Almagest, "but I need nothing more. I bid you farewell, Idealists, Andromeda." He tore a portal in space, and went through. The portal closed moments after. It was then that Sfied took to the skies once more, as Sahrok began dragging Andromeda across the ground as if she was its garbage. "You are blue." It simply told her, stating the obvious two-dimensional color, "Andromeda, do you know where you are?" Andromeda remained silent, her expression as dead as the world around her. "Your silence, as I expected, is intriguing." Sahrok came over to a large, purple glowing crystal which floated in mid-air, suspended by unknown means. "This is a Soul Crystal, I ask you, do you know what it does?" No response. A strange beam of energy shot out from the crystal, coming into contact with Andromeda in mere seconds, as she suddenly felt her energy being sucked out slowly. She cringed in pain. "According to Nthieo, you'll slowly die, as your soul and energy are absorbed. You're his dog on a leash now." Sahrok floated away, allowing Andromeda to wallow in her own thoughts. Chapter I Time passed, fading into a meaningless blur. Andromeda couldn't tell how long it had been since she was brought here against her will, but she did not care. All she could do was wander, praying she could find a way out if she walked long enough. She trod through the realm, past the other crystals which sapped her life force with their hungry tendrils, past a number of other broken souls- some of which glanced her way, others ignoring her completely. One of these huddled masses threw himself upon her in a maddened frenzy, and recieved a sharp spear of magic through his chest for his trouble. It did not kill him, but it left him incapacitated long enough for Andromeda to continue, ignoring the empty gazes of those that surrounded her. The whole while, Almagest's parting words played over and over in her head like a cruel chorus of echoes. "Stop thinking about that," she commanded herself, yet to no avail. She felt the crushing weight of his words on her heart, and was overcome with despair once more, for she could not disprove them. "Heartless...Affection-starved craven...Kin-traitor...Murderer..." Andromeda couldn't stop the masochistic thoughts, and she tormented herself with them as she walked. "You deserve to rot here." "No one will miss you." "No one will care." "No one..." "No..." Andromeda, overwhelmed with fatigue, collapsed, unable to walk one step further. The black embrace of unconsciousness met her before her body met the dead ground. Though her body slept, her mind continued to wander, drifting into the memories of an earlier time... xxxxxx Andromeda entered her bedchamber and closed the door behind herself. Out of sight from the rest of her people, she finally allowed herself an exasperated sigh as she clutched her aching head. The war outside her country had begun to escalate as disparity grew between the Kingdoms, and the conflict was nearing ever closer to the borders of Allura, the Wisp Kingdom. The borders had already been breached by rogues from the neighboring Kingdom Argenlune- villages had been ransacked and razed, and Andromeda was no longer willing to put up with the violence. It had been a long day of listening to the worries of her people and her advisors, discussing what action would need to be taken to preserve the peace of Allura. She was tired, exhausted, and ready for sleep when she heard a knock at her door. She immediately straightened up, reassuming her regal demeanor. "Queen Andromeda? Commander Seliph, requesting permission to enter." "Enter," said Andromeda. A feeling of relief washed over her body, and she dropped her regal poise. She trusted Seliph enough to lower the mask of Queen before him- but no one else. A wisp of a crimson hue entered, bearing the regalia of combat. He knelt down before Andromeda. "Your grace," he said. Andromeda moved to him. "You of all wisps need not kneel before me," she said. A small, rare smile played over her face. "It is only proper," said Seliph, returning the smile. "How do you fare, my queen?" "Miserably, to tell you the truth," she said. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I bring only more miserable news." "Allow me a guess... more rogues from Argenlune?" asked Andromeda. "Yes," said Commander Seliph. "But these were no ordinary ruffians. They attacked four villages in Galais and have taken prisoners." "It seems Alpha Fenrir is trying to provoke us into his damned war at every turn," said Andromeda. "There's more news, my Queen," said Seliph. "Fenrir is making the claim that Allura invaded Argenlune first. He demands that we pay 'reparations' in return for the lives of the hostages." Andromeda walked over to the window, gazing up at the full moon in silent thought. "Your majesty?" asked Seliph. "Our country has long been a peaceful one," said Andromeda, "but if these unprovoked attacks do not cease, we will be forced to respond in kind." "And give the Lycan Kingdom the war they want?" "I will not allow the other Kingdoms to take advantage of Allura's peace. Argenlune will learn that we do not lie down like cowards in the face of attack. It will leave us be, or it will die." "What course of action are you proposing?" "Why, we're going to have a little talk with Alpha Fenrir," said Andromeda, "and if he will not listen to reason, I will do what I must." xxxxxx "....Dromeda...." It was a whisper on the wind that reached her ears, she could hear her name being called. "An....Dromeda...." Andromeda stirred. Her body ached all over from her tireless walk, and she was only barely conscious. "Who...?" she said aloud, barely able to comprehend her surroundings. "Andromeda..." It was clear this time, someone was calling her. It sounded close, yet far, a perfect throw-voice. "Come..." "Who... are you... to command me?" she asked, calling out into the distance. "I, who preside as the authoritative figure of Souls... I, who now hold authority over you..." The voice responded, it's voice flowing with the breeze in the barren landscape. "No being holds authority over me," said Andromeda, "no matter how low I've fallen." It was a slow tranferral, but Andromeda found herself in the presence of a blue vortex, little blips of white energy flowing about the vortex. "Queen Andromeda, the white one and Sahrok treated you with utmost... Belligerence. If I'm to believe that not one being holds authority over you, then why did you come here shackled by the white one?" "I was...betrayed," she said. "But that is enough about me...tell me who- or what- you are." Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Co-Op Stories